Seduction
by Nati Miles
Summary: Ashido Mina estava começando a nutrir um certo sentimento amoroso por Kirishima Eijirou (e sabia que ele gostava dela). Mas não queria se precipitar e ir se declarar para ele, então se contentava em apenas provoca-lo. [Kirishima Eijirou x Ashido Mina (KiriMina)]


**Boku no Hero Academia não me pertence.**  
 **Imagem da capa encontrada no Pinterest e editada por mim.**

 **Baseada em uma fanart de Gajeel e Levy, de Fairy Tail (Tumblr da rboz: post/127462316486). Todos os direitos reservados à autora.**

 **Classificação +16 pelas insinuações, mas não há nada explícito.**

 **Fanfic postada apenas aqui e no Nyah!**

* * *

Kirishima e Ashido estavam mais próximos desde que a U.A. mudou todos os alunos para dormitórios na escola. O ruivo estava começando a sentir algo pela garota, mas estava com dificuldades de dizer alguma coisa. Já a garota cor de rosa, estava começando a nutrir um certo sentimento amoroso pelo garoto também e sabia que ele gostava dela, mas não queria se precipitar e ir se declarar para ele.

Então Ashido Mina se contentava em apenas _provoca-lo._

Sempre que tinha oportunidade, ela dava um jeito de provocar alguma reação no garoto, algo que lhe indicasse se ele também sentia algo por ela. Ela já havia se apoiado e cochilado em seu ombro enquanto assistiam filme na sala, subido em uma escada de vestido e sempre que podia se inclinava por cima de alguma mesa para se apoiar. Mas nada parecia lhe fazer ter alguma atitude.

Kirishima, por outro lado, tinha várias sensações ao ver a garota. O carinho que sentia pela garota se misturava a um desejo e sentimento de luxúria. Ela estava acabando com ele aos poucos e parecia nem se dar conta disso – ao menos é o que ele achava.

Era uma tarde de sábado ensolarada. Alguns estudantes tinham saído e os que ainda estavam na Heights Alliance estavam em seus próprios quartos. Ashido havia acabado de descer do elevador feminino na sala de convivência, quando viu um tufo de cabelos ruivos por cima do encosto do sofá. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que seu alvo estava sozinho. _Perfeito._

\- Olá, Kirishima – o cumprimentou sorrindo como quem não quer nada, enquanto andava para a cozinha.

\- Yo, Ashido – respondeu a olhando e depois voltando sua atenção para a televisão, onde jogava videogame.

\- Vou fazer um lanche para mim, gostaria de algo?

\- Não, obrigado – respondeu dessa vez sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

A garota fez seu lanche e foi se sentar com o amigo no sofá. Eijirou estava com os pés apoiados na mesinha de centro e pareceu ter ficado um pouco tenso com a aproximação da garota. Ashido sentou-se em cima de uma de suas pernas enquanto comia. Ao terminar de comer, ela se inclinou pra frente, colocando o prato usado em cima da mesinha de centro.

\- Ei, Kirishima, é esse jogo que você tá jogando? – perguntou enquanto se inclinava ainda mais em direção a uma caixa de jogo que também estava ali.

O garoto murmurou apenas um "uhum" um pouco desconcertado. Se ela continuasse com essas pequenas provocações, não aguentaria ficar apenas olhando por muito mais tempo.

\- Eu posso jogar também?

\- Ah... Claro...

Eijirou ligou o outro controle para Mina e a adicionou no seu time do jogo. A garota não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, parecia estar apenas apertando botões aleatórios no controle, mas ela estava se divertindo e isso era o que importava para ele. Na verdade, a mínima presença dela já o deixava feliz. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a garota soltar um gritinho de alegria quando conseguiram passar para a próxima fase. E também não pode conter a vermelhidão em seu rosto quando ela levantou e começou a fazer uma dança da vitória – que parecia mais sensual que o necessário, na visão dele.

\- Eu vou beber água, quer algo? – ele levantou rapidamente e foi em direção à cozinha, fugindo da garota cor de rosa e tentando esconder o que crescia dentro de sua bermuda.

\- Ah, também vou! – ela respondeu sorrindo. E ele achou aquele sorriso perverso demais.

A garota foi pegar água da torneira e _acidentalmente_ – ao menos é o que ele pensava – a água espirrou e molhou sua camiseta. Ashido murmurou um "droga" e pegou um pano, esfregando na tentativa de secar. Kirishima estava hipnotizado pelo que a roupa molhada revelava: um sutiã de zebra. Era a cara da garota, afinal de contas, e mais sensual do que pensou que uma estampa de zebra poderia ser.

\- Bom, depois eu resolvo isso – ela disse se olhando e desistindo de secar, ao ver que não estava fazendo muita diferença esfregar o pano. – Vou pegar um picolé para mim. Quer também?

\- Quero! – respondeu um pouco afobado.

Pensava que algo gelado o ajudaria a acalmar os ânimos, mas a garota não ajudava. Mina encostou na bancada da cozinha, enquanto abria o sorvete e o lambia com gosto. Ela percebeu que o garoto estava um pouco corado e parecia se esforçar em manter o foco em seu próprio picolé.

\- Ah, droga! – ela exclamou. Havia se distraído um pouco observando seu amigo e o sorvete derreteu.

Kirishima havia visto muito bem quando o picolé pingou e caiu dentro da regata da garota. Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou continuar focado no próprio sorvete. Mas ele não estava preparado para a reação da garota. Ashido foi em direção à pia, molhou a mão e colocou por baixo da blusa, deixando um pedaço da sua barriga a mostra.

Nesse momento, vários pensamentos vieram como uma flecha na cabeça do rapaz. Ele só conseguia pensar nos dois se beijando com os corpos colados, enquanto estavam deitados em sua cama. Pensava em como gostaria de beijar, lamber e morder cada parte do corpo de Ashido Mina, em como ela provavelmente gemeria e em como ele gostaria de ser o único a provocar esse tipo de reação nela.

\- Ei, Kirishima... Você está bem?

O garoto foi despertado de seus devaneios pelo som dos dedos da garota estalando na frente de seu rosto. Focou seu olhar no rosto cor de rosa à sua frente. Cara, como gostava dela! Gostava do cabelo ondulado, dos pequenos chifres que haviam crescido, daqueles olhos amarelos e pretos que tanto o encantavam, da maneira como ela estava sempre animada e feliz... E aquele pequeno sorriso que ela começou a esboçar, seguido da risada mais linda que ele já havia escutado.

\- Você devia ver a sua cara, você com certeza estava em outro...

A frase da garota foi cortada pela aproximação repentina do amigo. Kirishima colocou suas mãos no rosto da garota e delicadamente puxou de encontro ao seu, juntando seus lábios. No começo foi apenas um selinho longo, mas ele logo pediu passagem e a garota cedeu. O beijo era amoroso, mas expressava todo o desejo que ele sentia – o que era de se esperar após todas essas provocações. Ele foi a empurrando de devagar para trás, até encostar em uma das bancadas.

Kirishima puxava a garota pela cintura, ao mesmo tempo que pressionava seu corpo ao dela. Mina colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, tentando o trazer para mais perto ainda, se é que era possível.

\- Planeta... – a garota completou a frase ao se separarem, encostando suas testas.

\- Droga, Ashido – ele murmurou sorrindo. – Você tem ideia do quanto tem sido difícil pra mim? Eu gosto muito de você e essas suas provocações... Não sei se eram propositais, mas surtiram muito efeito.

A garota deu uma leve risada e chegou mais perto do ouvido do garoto, sussurrando:

\- Eram propositais.

Kirishima sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Mordeu o lábio inferior e a olhou de uma maneira que ela nunca o havia visto olhar antes. Ele a pegou no colo e foi rapidamente rumo ao elevador que levava até seu quarto.

\- Quê... Aonde está me levando, Kirishima? – ela perguntou assustada com a reação repentina.

\- Não fique achando que vai sair impune disso, _Mina_ – ele deu ênfase ao nome da garota.

Ele entrou correndo em seu quarto para que ninguém os visse. Colocou a garota em sua cama e foi trancar a porta.

\- Agora é a _minha_ vez de provocar – disse sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto subia na cama por cima daquela que agora era bem mais que uma simples amiga.


End file.
